


The Bob

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [68]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It was nice not to be thought of as a widow who had forfeited her right to be noticed upon the death of her husband.





	The Bob

Mary dismounted her horse and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her new bob had won her many admirers and she was proud of that. It was nice not to be thought of as a widow who had forfeited her right to be noticed upon the death of her husband.  
“I like your hair like that, it suits you.”  
Mary turned to see Mabel Lane Fox watching her. Her eyes travelled down Mary’s body and the intensity of her gaze conjured so many exciting pictures in Mary’s mind. She felt herself grow hot. Mary suddenly found her voice.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
